Real Dreams
by LinksWife
Summary: Ichigo keeps having dreams at night. What happens when Renji finds out what he's been dreaming about?


Bleach Yaoi One-Shot: Ichigo X Renji

WARNING: This is rated M for a reason! Contains material that might not be suitable for people under 18! There will be gay man sex so please don't read any further if you don't approve! You've been warned. Thank you and enjoy the story! =D

Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters may not be mine but Link IS! *evil laugh*

Author's Notes: "Renga" means "Red head" in the Australian slang.

_Real Dreams_by Cassidy Coulter (AKA: LinksWife)

"Renji…" Ichigo said nervously as Renji had him pinned on the soft comforter on Ichigo's bed. His red gaze locked onto Ichigo's amber ones.

"Give yourself to me." Renji demanded in a soft voice.

"H-how?" Ichigo nervously asked. Renji chuckled and softly pressed his lips against Ichigo's. His eyes widened in shock. He was surprised to learn how soft and warm Renji's lips were. Renji slowly pulled away and smiled.

"I can show you how Ichigo…" Renji informed the strawberry beneath him in a deep romantic tone. His smile and eyes were warm and comforted Ichigo, pulling him inside Renji's lust.

"Renji…" Ichigo said his name more softly and sure this time. "Show me…" He pleaded as he wrapped his arms around Renji's neck.

"Show you what?"

Ichigo opened his eyes to find an angry renga staring back at him. "I don't know what you want me to show you Ichigo but if you don't stop that loud moaning, I'm going to show you my fist in your face!" Renji shouted at Ichigo as he threw a pillow at the substitute soul reaper.

"Moaning?" Ichigo asked as he threw the pillow that was thrown at him aside. Blush spread across his face as he remembered the heated dream he just had.

"Yeah, I don't know what you were dreaming about Ichigo but please try to keep me out of your dreams!" Renji answered, annoyed.

"How did you know you were in my dream?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"You kept saying my name, wanting me to show you something." Renji replied.

"Oh…" Ichigo looked down at his pajama bottoms, trying to hide his blushing face.

"So what is it?" Renji asked as he placed a hand on his hip.

"What is what?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"What is it you wanted me to show you in your dream?" Renji asked once more. Ichigo silently gasped as he remembered what he wanted Renji to show him in the dream.

"I… I don't remember." Ichigo lied.

"Well whatever. Your dad asked me to come in here and wake you. Breakfast is ready." Renji informed him as he leaned his arm on the doorway. "Eggs, bacon, and toast." He smiled at Ichigo.

"Sounds good. I just need to get dressed." He told Renji as he got up from his bed and stretched.

Renji has been living with Ichigo's family ever since he was assigned to watch over the human world and kill off the large amounts of hollows that have been appearing lately. Of course Ichigo has been helping Renji and they've been fighting them off together. But lately… Ichigo has been having a lot of dreams. At first, he thought they were nightmares meant to scare him or confuse him. But as the dreams kept coming, they started scaring him less and intrigued him instead. He's always felt closer to Renji then any of the other male soul reapers. He wondered why that was. More things in common? Or perhaps he was just more attracted to Renji then all the others. He had pretty red hair and sexy tattoos, not to mention a body of a god. In Ichigo's dreams, he _was_ a god. His scarlet locks flowing in the non-existent wind like a celestial angel. Or how his tribal tattoos and fiery gaze would burn like a god of death. Whatever Renji was, he was the answer to Ichigo's prayers in his dreams. Ichigo had no idea what it would be like or how he would act if he really were to get involved with Renji like that. But in his dreams, he was always the one to get dominated by Renji. He couldn't help but give in to the lustful stare Renji gave him, or the way his hands and lips felt. The idea of those tattoos grinding against his pale flesh or how it would feel to run his fingers through the silky blood-red strands. It was enough to get him to moan in his sleep. It was also enough to get him to masturbate as much as he could. He would lie in his bed at night, knowing Renji was sleeping on the other side of the wall in his sister's room since they slept in the living room. He would be afraid of falling asleep and having another dream filled with Renji. Afraid that Renji would hear his moaning, scared that he might reveal too much about those dreams.

"Damn… What the hell does he dream about?" Renji asked himself as he listened to Ichigo moaning on the other side of the wall. The room was dark and the only light was from the moon as it peeked through the window. The only sounds Renji could hear were the faint moaning of Ichigo's voice on the other side and the heavy breathing from Renji's lungs. He gave out a long breath as he felt his hand slip inside his boxers and wrap around his rising length. "I wish those moans were for me Ichigo…" Renji told himself, thrusting his erection as he listened to the sweet sounds of Ichigo's moaning.

Ichigo tilt his head back into his pillow as Renji fucked him into the sheets below.

"This is how you give yourself to me Ichigo…" Renji smirked as he thrust himself harder into Ichigo.

"Ahh! Renji! I'm going to-"

"Cum hard for me Ichigo." Renji demanded, teasing Ichigo's nipple and slicking his tongue on the sensitive skin on his neck.

Renji thrust himself faster as he heard Ichigo moan his name on the other side of the wall.

"That's it Ichigo… Say my name again. One last time. Please Ichigo…" Renji pleaded to himself, knowing Ichigo couldn't hear him.

"Renji…" He heard Ichigo say his name again on the other side.

"Nnn…" Renji could feel his climax reaching its peak. "Ahh!" He threw back his head as he imagined he was with Ichigo, releasing himself inside the substitute soul reaper.

Renji came inside Ichigo's room to wake him up for breakfast like always. He saw Ichigo sprawled out on his bed with the blanket half off him. One arm was above his head when the other was hanging over the edge. One leg bent when the other was straight. His face looked peaceful as he snored softly. Renji silently laughed at the sight before him.

"With a face like that, I bet it was a good dream." Renji chuckled to himself. He walked over to Ichigo and placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Hey, buddy, wake up. Ichigo, breakfast is ready!" He informed the sleepy Ichigo as he shook his shoulder.

"Mmm… Five more minutes daddy…" Ichigo rolled over on his side, facing away from Renji.

"I am not your dad! Hey! Don't ignore me Ichigo! Get up!" Renji instructed, annoyed. He balled his fists and placed his foot on Ichigo's side. "Damn it! Get up you strawberry! Must I have to kick your ass out of bed every morning!?" Renji had a vein popping. He could hear Ichigo growling and smirked when he knew he got Ichigo's attention after calling him a piece of fruit.

"Look whose talking pineapple head!" Ichigo shouted as he got up to teach Renji a lesson.

"Not today substitute shinigami!" Renji smirked as he caught Ichigo's flying fists.

"Damn you…" Ichigo growled as he fought Renji's grip.

"I have a deal for you Ichigo… If you win, you get to call me a pineapple for a week and I can't say anything about it. But if I win… you have to tell me what you dream about every night." Renji challenged.

"But I already told you that I don't remember what I dream about!" Ichigo reminded him as the two fought to stay in control of the other.

"Bullshit! You moan so loud, I can hear you through the wall!" Renji started getting frustrated with Ichigo's lies.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Ichigo defended, trying to save himself from embarrassment.

"Then why do you moan my name? Surely you would remember a dream with me in it!" Renji angrily replied as the strength from his anger overpowered Ichigo.

"Whoa!" Ichigo's arms gave in and Renji's strength threw him on the bed.

"I win Ichigo…" Renji reminded him of his loss. Ichigo just laid there and didn't move.

"I never accepted your challenge." Ichigo stubbornly replied. Renji looked down at him, disappointed.

"Whatever… It was just a stupid bet. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Ichigo. I just thought I should know since it was _my_ name you would moan in your sleep. That's all…" Renji said in a rather soft tone, feeling more defeated then Ichigo. "Anyways, let's go eat breakfast before it gets cold if it hasn't already." Renji changed the subject and started walking away from Ichigo.

"Wait!" Ichigo sat up. Renji stopped and turned to look at him. "I… I want to tell you Renji, I really do, but…" Ichigo hung his head as the thought of losing his best friend depressed him. "I'm afraid I'll lose you if I told you…" Ichigo finished. Renji stood there and stared at Ichigo for a moment before he spoke.

"Are you serious? THAT'S what you're afraid of? I'm a little disappointed that you don't trust me Ichigo. But even so, you couldn't lose me even if you wanted to." Ichigo smiled. "Come on, let's go eat buddy. Don't worry… You don't have to tell me if you're not ready to tell me Ichigo. But when the time comes that you feel you want to tell me, I'll be there to listen and help you as much as I can, okay?" Renji gave Ichigo a friendly smile before leaving him in the room alone.

"You're such a good friend Renji… That's exactly why I don't want to tell you. I don't want to risk losing you…" Ichigo told himself before getting up to join Renji for Breakfast.

That night, Renji woke up to the sound of moaning.

"Dreaming again Ichigo?" Renji said to himself. 'I wonder if they're nightmares. Maybe he's dreaming about me dying. Is that why he's so scared of telling me?' He thought. 'Well there's only one way to find out.' Renji got out of bed and walked through the dark house as quietly as he could. He entered Ichigo's dark room with the moonlight peeking through the window as the only light source.

"Hah… Haaah…" Ichigo panted in his sleep. Renji quietly walked over to Ichigo's bed and looked down at him. He could see sweat running down his face and neck.

'Whatever he's dreaming about, it must be intense.' Renji thought as he sat on his knees beside Ichigo's bed and watched and listened to the strawberry dream.

"R-Renji… Don't stop…" Ichigo moaned as Renji stared at him in surprise.

'Don't stop what?' Renji thought, blushing. Ichigo started breathing faster. Renji stood up and carefully removed half the blanket off of Ichigo's sweating body. Then he placed his hand on Ichigo's chest to feel his heart rate. 'This can't be good for you…' Renji thought, worried about Ichigo as he could feel his heart beat faster then normal. 'Is this what it's like ever night?' Renji asked himself, concerned.

"R-Renji… Lower…" Ichigo moaned when Renji placed pressure upon his chest. Renji's eyes widened.

"Ichigo?" Renji asked, thinking he was awake. Ichigo didn't respond. Only heavy breathing could be heard. 'He's still dreaming…' Relieved, Renji slid his hand down onto Ichigo's stomach.

"L-lower Renji…" Ichigo moaned once more.

'Does he actually feel me in his dream?' Renji thought in disbelief. "Ichigo…" Renji slowly lowered his hand over Ichigo's manhood and was surprised to discover that Ichigo had an erection. 'Holy shit! He's having sex with me in his dreams!' Renji blurted in his mind.

"Yeah, right there…" Ichigo moaned as he let out a hard breath.

'So that's why you didn't want to tell me about your dreams… You were afraid I would be disgusted and leave you.' Renji thought as he smiled. He placed his hand on Ichigo's warm cheek. "What you didn't know Ichigo, is that I feel the same way for you." Renji said as he placed his thumb over Ichigo's lips. Ichigo twitched and opened his eyes.

"R… Renji?" Ichigo sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing in my room?" He asked as he covered himself with the blanket, feeling exposed.

"You were moaning in your sleep again and I thought I should come in and see if you're okay."

"I'm okay. You can leave now." Ichigo assured.

"Are you sure that's what you really want Ichigo?" Renji asked with a smile.

"What?" Ichigo asked, suspicious of Renji's question.

"I think I found out why you moan and say my name in your sleep Ichigo… If you want to fuck me, all you have to do is ask." Renji told him with a smirk. Ichigo looked at him, not sure if he heard Renji's words correctly. "So are you ready to tell me what goes on in that head of yours Ichigo, now that you know I'm not going to leave you? Renji asked with a smile. Ichigo sat there, not sure if this was really happening. For all he knew, he could still be dreaming. After a moment, he finally spoke.

"You're really okay with it? I mean the idea of two men doing it?" Ichigo asked, hoping Renji wasn't playing a joke on him. Renji smiled and got on top of Ichigo and straddled him.

"Renji?" Ichigo asked, not sure what he was planning.

"Would your dreams go away if I had sex with you Ichigo?" Renji asked as he looked in Ichigo's eyes with lust.

"Renji…" Ichigo said as he leaned forward to meet Renji's lips. They were soft, just like his dream. "Will you be my lover Renji?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Only if you tell me what happens in your dreams Ichigo." Renji smiled at him.

"I won't tell you… I'll show you…" Ichigo told the renga and placed his lips gently on Renji's neck.

"Show me Ichigo…" Renji pleaded, feeling the strawberry's hot tongue explore his sensitive flesh. He let his hands go behind Ichigo's head and grip the orange locks.

"R-Renji…" Ichigo breathed, loving the feel of Renji's fingers in his hair. Renji tugged Ichigo's head back to open him up for his kiss. Ichigo automatically opened his lips to feel Renji's tongue invade. His hands found their way up Renji's T-shirt and found two sensitive nipples.

"Aah!" He left Ichigo's lips to throw back his head in pleasure.

"I want to see you Renji…" Ichigo said as he lifted Renji's shirt up over his head and threw the fabric on the floor. "They're so beautiful…" He whispered to himself as he let his hands and fingers explore the tattoos.

"You like? Maybe we could get you some if you like them so much." Renji smiled.

"I only like them on you, besides… I think you're the only one that can make them look this sexy." Ichigo smiled back.

"I think you're the only one that can make orange spiky hair look this sexy." Renji chuckled.

"Really? Then why do you make fun of it?" Ichigo pouted.

"That wasn't me. I think that was Ishida or even Kon. I'm the one who always makes fun of your name Strawberry-kun." Renji smirked.

"You're lucky you're on top of me or I wouldn't have hesitated to kick you!" Ichigo threatened. Renji laughed.

"You're so sexy when you're angry Strawberry-kun." Renji smirked and shoved Ichigo down on the bed. "I wonder if you're sweet like a strawberry…"

"H-hey!" He said nervously as Renji started slipping Ichigo's boxers down.

"Relax strawberry. You'll like what I'm about to do." Renji smirked up at him and bent down to lick the head of Ichigo's erection.

"Oh god!" Ichigo yelped as it was obvious that Renji took him by surprise. Ichigo had no time to notice Renji's name calling when he took in a deep breath from the feel of a hot slick tongue sliding its way up and down his throbbing flesh. Renji stopped and looked up at Ichigo.

"You okay Ichigo? You're allowed to breath you know." Renji told him with humor.

"Yeah, I know, I just didn't think it would feel this good. I guess I forgot to breath." Ichigo shyly replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"You mean you've never gotten head before Ichigo?" Renji asked, a little surprised since he thought Ichigo would be the type of guy who got action all the time. Ichigo looked away with deep blush spreading across his face.

"I know, I'm a loser…" Ichigo shamefully admitted.

"I don't think so Ichigo. If anything, it makes me want to pleasure you even more…" Renji told him in a seductive tone. He then attended to Ichigo's erection once more, engulfing the throbbing member deeper into his oral cavity. He really did taste good. Ichigo threw back his head, taking in the sweet bliss of pleasure that Renji's mouth had to offer.

"Oh god… Renji…" Ichigo moaned, sliding his hand behind Renji's head and grasping the crimson ponytail. Renji stopped and looked up at Ichigo. "Why'd you stop?" Ichigo looked at him with confusion. Renji only smirked at him.

"Take it out Ichigo." Renji instructed the strawberry. Obeying the request, Ichigo took out the only thing that was keeping Renji's hair up. The way the blood-red locks collided with Ichigo's pale skin was the most beautiful thing he ever seen. Renji continued to pleasure Ichigo's aching cock. The feel of Renji's hair sliding on Ichigo's flesh was increasing the pleasure which was Renji's intention. It didn't take long for Ichigo to get close to his climax.

"R-Renji… I'm… Aahh!" Ichigo threw back his head and tensed his leg muscles as he felt his own seed spill in Renji's hungry mouth. Renji tried to catch all the cum as it dripped down his chin. Licking his lips, he stared at Ichigo with burning lust present in his intense gaze. Watching Ichigo stare back, catching his breath from his orgasm.

"What's next Ichigo?" Renji asked, almost challenging the oblivious strawberry. "What else happens in your dreams?" Ichigo leaned close to Renji, close enough that his hot breath was sweeping over Renji's sensitive ear.

"You fuck me hard." Ichigo whispered seductively. Of all the time he's spent with Ichigo, Renji had no idea he was capable of such hardcore words. But hell, they sure did turn him on.

"Do I now? Is there a certain way I do it?" Renji smirked.

"What?" Ichigo was thrown off by Renji's question.

"I'll let you experience something different then your dreams Ichigo." Renji told him as he got closer to Ichigo's torso and turned around so that his back was facing Ichigo.

"Renji?"

"Trust me Ichigo… Tonight, I'm all yours." Renji turned his head to kiss Ichigo. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji and slid his hands up the tattooed torso, feeling the hard muscles that lay underneath the soft skin. His fingers found a sensitive nipple and gently pinched it, causing Renji to moan. His other hand found its way inside Renji's boxers and grasped around the huge erection that was growing harder with each touch. "Yes, Ichigo… More…" Renji pleaded, reaching desperately behind his head to feel the side of Ichigo's face. Ichigo lowered his head to kiss and suck the hot flesh on Renji's neck. "Nnn… Ichigo, please…" Renji started growing impatient. His body yearned for something more then just simple touching and teasing.

"What's wrong Renji? Am I beating you at your own game?" Ichigo said smugly in Renji's ear.

"Shut up strawberry and fuck me!" Renji harshly pleaded, sounding desperate. Renji's words threw Ichigo off guard.

"What? Me?" Ichigo asked, not sure if he heard right.

"You're the only damn strawberry here Ichigo." Renji managed to say with his heavy breathing.

"But I thought-" Ichigo's words were cut off when he suddenly felt himself inside Renji's tightness. "Aahh!" Renji decided to take the matter in his own hands and pushed himself down on Ichigo's cock, surprising him.

"I can feel how hard you are Ichigo…" Renji moaned.

"I can feel how tight you are…" Ichigo replied back, holding onto Renji with a harder grip then needed. Renji lift himself up slightly and slammed himself back down onto Ichigo's length. "Nnn… Renji…" Ichigo moaned in Renji's ear as the renga kept slamming himself into the hard strawberry.

"That's it Ichigo… Say my name some more. Like you do in your dreams…" Renji begged as he used his hand to wipe off some crimson strands that were sticking to his sweating face. Ichigo took a hold of Renji's erection and thrust it in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

"Renji..." Ichigo obeyed and moaned his name. His free hand explored Renji's body from his chest to his nipples to his stomach. Ichigo wanted to memorize each curve and crevice of the red-head's sculpted stature. After all, if this was a dream, he wanted to make sure he would remember it in the morning. He wanted to remember the feel of Renji's thrusts and how tight and slick he felt. The feel of the crimson strands playing and teasing his sensitive flesh. He definitely wanted to remember the feel of Renji's hot tongue and the teasing of his teeth on Ichigo's aching member. If Renji really was going to be his lover, he would definitely want this to happen again. They say that sex is like an erotic dream that you never want to wake up from. But eventually it has to end sometime. This was a pleasure he never thought possible to experience. He wished it _would_ last forever. If he _was_ dreaming, he never wanted to wake up and be stuck in a deep lustful sleep forever.

"Ichigo… I'm close…" Renji moaned as the two soul reapers slammed their bodies together, trying to get as close to each other as possible. Ichigo was hitting that special spot, causing Renji to gasp in pleasure.

"I'm almost there too…" Ichigo informed Renji. Their body heat colliding with each other and the erotic sounds of their love-making was driving them to a place they never wanted to leave from. With their climaxes on the brink of ecstasy, they embraced each moment of sweat, heat, moan, and touch.

"Renji… AHH!" Ichigo threw back his head as he couldn't help but release himself inside Renji.

"ICHIGO!" Renji felt his muscles tighten around the substitute's length and spilled his own seed all over the both of them. They collapsed onto the bed in each other's arms, kissing and licking each other's bodies clean. Ichigo couldn't help but run his finger's through Renji's long silky hair. It was like running your hand through thick, soft blood; it almost made Ichigo want to taste it. While his hands were preoccupied, he let his lips trace over each tattoo, causing Renji to get goose-pumps; the good kind. "Ichigo… Keep that up and we'll have to do it again. Only this time, I'll be the one to fuck YOU." Renji threatened with a smile. Ichigo left the tattoos to kiss Renji.

"Only if you love me Renji." Ichigo whispered across the soft lips.

"Of course." Renji whispered back, then dominating Ichigo's mouth with his tongue.

Ichigo opened his eyes and winced at the sunlight that flooded in his bedroom. He heard footsteps walk in his room and rummage through his closet.

"Hey Ichigo. Finally up sleepy-head?" Renji smiled as he grabbed a T-shirt out of Ichigo's closet. Ichigo sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I had another dream."

"Oh? What was it about?" Renji asked, always interested.

"It was about the night we first made love." Ichigo smiled warmly.

"I can't believe you still remember that night. It was how long ago? 3 years?" Renji asked, contemplating the math in his head.

"I remember it like it was yesterday…" Ichigo said and stood up to kiss his lover.

THE END

Author's Notes: Confused? Let's just say the whole thing was pretty much a dream except the end. This was my very first Bleach fan fiction! I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to comment! And if you have time, check out my other Yaoi stories! Thank you! =D


End file.
